dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Irina Shidou (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Irina has grown leaps and bounds over the course of the canon series. After the defeat of Trihexa, Irina gained her fifth pair of wings, unlike her canon counterpart who only has two pairs. She is ranked as an SSS-Rank High-Class Angel making her much more powerful than base Issei and Mitsuki and leagues above Rias Gremory in strength. Her control over light is great enough to decapitate a demon sent by Beelzebub. Following her training, Irina's baseline strength is EX- Rank High Class and her rank on the GPS at full power is BB Rank Ultimate Class. Equipment Hauteclere Hauteclere.png|Hauteclere hauteclere 2 - Edited.png|Reforged Hauteclere Irina was chosen by the holy sword, Hauteclere. It has the power to purify those cut by it. Hauteclere is now classified as an Enochian Weapon on top of being a holy sword, following its rebirth. Its blade can now be elongated with Irina's Grace to twice its length. Holy Demonic Sword It was gifted to her by Yuuto Kiba after she lost Excalibur Mimic when it was reforged into the Original Excalibur and given to Xenovia. Angelic Dragon Booster Given to her by Ddraig while she healed Issei to boost her healing powers, Irina first used it in combat in the Eden Squad's second match of the Azazel Cup against the Persian God of Victory, Verethranga. Like its source progenitor, Angelic Dragon Booster has the powers of Boost and Transfer. 'Heavenly Breaker: Code: Seraphina' A pseudo balance breaker similar to Rias's Crimson Extinct Dragonar. 'This form was first achieved during Irina's battle with Nephthys where she synchronized her Grace with the power Ddraig granted to her. In this form, Irina's exorcist uniform turns white and her halo becomes larger and turns blue. Her ten wings also change and become blue ethereal wings. *'Detonate: Irina's wings glow blue and a massive wave of power shreds everything in her vicinity. code seraphina.jpg|Heavenly Breaker: Code: Seraphina Heavenly Breaker Code Seraphina.gif|Detonate Powers and Abilities Irina, unlike her canon counterpart, is much more powerful. She has five pairs of wings signifying her status as a Cherub in Heaven. She was able to hold her own against the demons sent to take the Special Child, Ichika Orimura. Her power currently surpasses most of the High-Class Devils in existence. *'Advanced Superhuman Strength': Irina was easily able to carry an adult male. *'Advanced Superhuman Speed': Irina has speeds greater than that of even devils with Knight Pieces. Even Kiba has stated that he cannot track her at her full speed. Issei describes her as a blur and has a hard time keeping up with her. *'Advanced Durability': Irina is extremely durable. She can withstand blows from powerful beings such as Issei and Brynhildr, the Arch-Valkyrie of Asgard. *'Advanced Telekinesis': Irina, like all Angels, possesses telekinetic powers. Irina has demonstrated enough skill in telekinesis to stop a hail of arrows and when boosted, momentarily pin a being on the level of a God to the ground. *'Advanced Photokinesis': Irina can control light to an immense degree. During the battle with the demon assailants, Irina was able to create two supercharged light disks powerful enough to decapitate a demon. She can also exude an immense aura of light that can easily match Rias Gremory. Irina can create a massive light blast that can easily defeat Ultimate Class Beings as seen when she defeated all three Valkyrie sisters at once with a single light blast. **'Smiting': Following her training in Heaven, Irina was taught by the Archangels how to smite other beings. **'Astelia Nova': Irina creates a massive swathe of light energy using Hauteclere. It is unknown what the effects are as Durga blocked the attack. **'Flash Cannon': Irina forms a light sphere that fires as a massive beam of light. Without boosts, this beam can temporarily stall Nephthys. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis': Irina has been scanned to have power over fire. Raphael has started her training in order to get her to control fire. Irina first used the skill in the Azazel Cup where she expelled a massive amount of fire from her body. **'Negone Exifience:' Irina creates a massive arc of violet fire that slices through her opponents. It can be used in conjunction with Hauteclere. *'Healing': Irina can heal others through the use of her angelic powers. She is proficient enough to keep Issei stable while he removed his evil pieces. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Irina is an expert at unarmed combat. Back when she reunited with Issei, she was easily able to match him without his use of the Boosted Gear. She can also fight Brynhildr and the other Valkyries. *'Master Swordswoman': Irina is a master swordswoman. She can easily fight against other swordsmen such as Yuuto Kiba as well as Xenovia. **'Phantom Claiomh Solais': Irina attacks her opponent with what seems to be a single slash with her sword. In actuality, it is actually one thousand sword slashes in the span of a single second. She developed this technique during her training with Azrael and Raphael in Heaven. *'Flight': Using her ten wings, Irina can fly. Category:CrimsonSOng